The Lion and The Rabbit: Slow Store Days
by smileandsleep
Summary: Tatara gets a small part time job, and soon gets a visit from a special person. Small MikoTotsu fluff. Warning, Characters may seem OCC.


Note that I wrote this on Ipad Notes so there is bound to be mistakes.

i own nothing of these characters, they just make me cry.

caution, characters may seem OOC, I apologize. That is just how it appeared in my mind.

* * *

When he was 19, Tatara decided to get a part time job at a grocery market close to Homra. His decision was based on the fact that even though he wished to help Kusanagi around the bar, he still couldn't ignore the fact that he had bills to pay.

So every other morning he'd march his way to the little store, wrap himself in the uniform apron and smile at every customer who took pleasure in his presence. He would serve a variety of people, from elderly couples who came to get their necessities before the day moved on to students who'd either try to talk him into giving them free stuff or blush and giggle at his contagious good energy. Tatara easily became the store owner's favorite employee because of his personality and care towards others.

On some days, Tatara would run into Kusanagi, who looked to stock up his establishment before opening. Other times it would be Anna accompanied by either Kamamoto and Yata, who were on their way to entertain the little girl for the day. But by far, Tatara's favorite customer would be the red head, who looked pissed off and half asleep as he came in.

"King!" The man exclaimed, currently stocking the shelves of assorted food and cans.

Mikoto looked up, eyes slightly winding but no look of shock overcoming his features. He mumbled, "So this is where you were this morning."

He stepped toward the front counter, looking through the glass box at the contents inside. Tatara set a box down and went behind the counter, looking at Mikoto.

"Did you come to buy cigarettes?"

"I didn't think I was out, if not I would have gotten them last night."

Tatara smiled once more, "that's why you sounds so grumpy! "

Mikoto look at his face and glared slightly at him. He sighed and pointed at the carton he wanted. The younger man quickly took out a few and placed in on the counter. "Do you need a lighter too?"

"I am a lighter, idiot."

Chuckling, he replied, "Well when you put it like that, it just sounds strange!"

He scanned the contents and Mikoto handed him some money. Looking at the other work, he asked, "why are you working here again?"

Looking at the register Tatara replied, "I have to pay for my apartment and other things. I need the money! Anyway, I'll give you a discount on these, okay!"

Tatara handed Mikoto his cigarettes and his change, smiling brightly at his King.

"You should just move in with me, everything else is an inconvience."

Caught off guard, Tatara gawked at the red head! looking at him as if he'd grown another head. "What?"

Mikoto put his purchase in his pocket and then ran a hand through his hair. He stared at the other, "just come live at the bar with me and Anna. You're always there anyway."

Uncharacteristically, Tatara blushed and began waving his hands in front of him. "I can't! I can't! I would be too much inconvience for Kusanjii!"

Leaning on the counter, Mikoto continued to look Tatara in the eye! trying to intimidate him. "You don't want to permanently live with me?"

"King! I would love to live with you and Anna but I can't!"

"Why not?"

Tatara rubbed the back of his head nervously, at at complete loss of what to do. "Well, it's Kusanjii's bar, and I'd burden him more by living there-"

"You practically live there already."

"I know, I know. I sleep there sometimes and I spend most days there, but by permanently being there I would be trouble."

"He let me live there." Mikoto snapped back.

Tatara walked around, now standing closer to Mikoto. "That's because the bar is your territory and you need to be there. Me? I'm just a clansman."

The older man stared at the other, glaring slightly but having the beginnings of a smile curve his lips. "But you could still live with me."

"King!" Tatara patted Mikoto, trying not to get too flustered by the man's attempt. "Anyway, I like working here, it's fun meeting people!~"

Snorting, "yeah, people are so fun." He stood straight, grabbing onto Tatara's hand. "Do whatever you want. But come to the bar after your shift, Anna wants a good luck and Izumo's going to be busy. You don't want her to starve with my cooking, right?"

Chuckling at him, "of course, of course. Right away I'll go. Now go, you're probably going to become crankier if you don't go back to sleep. I'll be there by 1."

The brunet looked to move, taking a step but pulled back by Mikoto's growing grip on his hand. "Tatara."

Turning his head to look, his lips were captured by his King's suddenly. Seconds passed and Mikoto reclined back, breaking the kiss and looking at the dazed youth who was currently trying to determine what just happened. Mikoto let Tatara's hand go,"See you then."

He walked out, and Tatara stood there, still shocked before realizing Mikoto took action like that in the store. His head looked around, realizing that yes, there were people who had seen that happen. Frantically the man went back to the small job he was doing before, trying to cool down.

-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—

A minute or so later, Tatara's boss, a rather bulky and serious man, tapped on his shoulders. Tatara turned, knowing that this man must have seen what had happened.

"Totsuka-san?" He spoke, voice shaking.

The smaller man gulped, "Yes?"

A pause.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

Shaking his head slowly, feeling as if this job was slipping out of his hands. "Yes that was."

Another pause from his boss, who looked fearful. Finally he spoke, clearing his voice a bit. "Are you dating a yakuza?" He asked, loud enough so that the bystanders could catch his question.

Some looked as if they were praying, and others had worry all over their face.

Tatara turned his head in confusion, but caught on to what the problem was. He shook his head, "No, he's not involved with any Yakuza."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

A sigh of relief escaped the entire store, and everyone went back to what they were doing. Tatara's boss patted his back muttering "thank god" under his breath. He left and Tatara just stood there.

Before he could turn, a small old woman grabbed his hand. "Thank god you're not dating a yakuza. We couldn't handle if something bad happened to you, you're too nice for their stuff."

"Eh?!"

* * *

Hi, well I hope you enjoyed. This story seems kind of scattered and messy.

i hope you liked this, no more crying fandom okay?

please read and review, very appreciated!

thank you ^_^

-smileandsleep


End file.
